A White Destiny
by Tigerlily91
Summary: Hitomi has left gaia. Gaia is in peace but then thrown into another war for power.Hitomi returns to earth and finds out that she was adopted at birth. She is a princess and cardcaptors.HxV,HxS


This happens after the series, This story contains Cardcaptor characters, sailormoon,Yugioh,Shamen king,Inuyasha and Gundam seed and Yu Yu Hakasau characters. This story is mostly about about How much Hitomi misses Van and the truth of her past. Will Van's Love for Hitomi keep her safe fromm all the evil forces that want her and her powers. Will Van finally pop the question. Hitomi returns to Gaia but she is not alone, who is it she brought. read and find out

**The Legend of the White Moon**

**Chapter 1**

_It has been almost a year and half since I have left Gaia . the only people who really believe me is my mother , yukari and Amano. but during this year , i have discovered two imprtant things: 1. I miss Gaia and 2. I miss Van sooo much. Anwa , it was around 8:30 pm and I just had a weird dream about the draconia's and five older guys and me in __this beautiful land and then it turned into darkness. This woman with beautiful long blonde hair with white wings told me to remember who I am and what my desnity is? And then she dissappeared I went downstairs to tell my mom about the dream when I heard mom and dad whispering to each other about..._

" You know that we should tell her about her past." Mr. kansaki said.

" Yeah, I know , but I just can't bear to lose the only daughter I have and I have love her so much." replied Mrs.Kansaki.

" She has a right to know... who she is... and about her family. It's time to tell her about her brothers and her mother... her real mother..." Mr.Kansaki replied.as he was cut off by a voice.

" What brother's ... Who's my real mother... Know what ... What are you talking about." Hitomi replied in a trembling voice of saddness.

" Hitomi" Her mother said

" Maybe I can answer that Cherry Blossom" A gentle voice as the person walked out of the shadow and towards Hitomi.

" Who are you and why do you call me Cherry Blossom ? " Hitomi asked him

" I am one of your older brothers, Baby sister." The young man replied to her.

" My name is Tori and I am your brother , it's time for you to know the truth " Tori replied.

" I think it would be better if we were the ones to explain it to her , since we did raise , fed her and sent her to school and all , okay Tor. " mrs. Kansaki asked.

" No, I want to hear it from you" Hitomi pointed to tori.

" Okay , well let's see we to begin, okay sis." tori replied.

2 hours later

' So you are saying that I have five brothers who love me and have been watching over me for the past...what 10 year now. I have a twin brother named Kira , but we all have different last names why again?' Hitomi asked him

" Because the people who were after us when we were little , Our mother placed us with different famlies far apart from each so they could not find us, but she left us a letter that explained everything, but she did not leave one for you because your guardians were to give you all the memories of our people." Tori replied.

" I have five brothers named Seto, You (Tori), Hiei, Len, and my twin Kira. I have special ablilties, money and guardians.And my real name is Sakura Rigth." hitomi asked.

" Basically in the short version yes."Tori said

" This is kinda cool , beside the fact that the people I have trusted never told me that have brothers." Hitomi replied.

"Tell me, do you want to meet them , your brothers I mean." Tori asked her

" YEs I do ." Hitomi replied.

She left with Tori leaving behind her fake mother and father. She went upstairs and grabbed most of her cloths and her belonging and headed for the door but gave Mr. and Mrs. kansaki one last look and left with her brother.

* * *

Gaia 

Fanelia

"Hitomi , why did I let you leave? I was so stupid. I miss you so much Hitomi, but you proably already found someone else that loves you as much as I do . Hitomi please come back to me , I need you Hitomi" Van said to himself as he look at the Mystic moon up in the sky.

" Lord Van, there you are , Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Chid, Gadess, And Celena have arrived?" said a medium sized cat girl named Merle.

" Do you Think she will ever come back to me , Merle, Will my Hitoni ever come back to me." Van asked her still looking at the Mystic Moon.

" maybe, But instead of being all depressed you really should just go and get her"Merle said

" maybe, I miss her so much" Van said as he started to walk towards the meeting room to greet them , the guests.

Meeting Room

" Allen, Dryden, Millerna, CHid, Gadess,Celena, what brings you to Fanelia? "Van asked them.

" We need you to summon Hitomi, Zaibach has itcha new leader , we wanted to get here sooner but couldn't b/c we got delayed by Zaibach's soldiers." Dryden said in stressed voice.

" Van we can't wait time any more, We don't know but something that the new leader said " Millernia said as a Flashback occurs.

**_FlashBAck_**

**_A new nation has risen from the ground we shall be victorious , we are stronger , we are faster , we are smarter than before. We will not allow her to return and claim what was mine again , The goddess of this world shall not help its people like before when Dornkirk did. , Right Brother " Said the man who was standing beside the leader. As the Tall silver headed man nodded his head and said " WE ARE HERE TO MAKE GAEIA A BETTER WORLD TO ALL BUT UNDER ONE RULE, WE WANT ALL NATION TO FORM UNDER ONE KINGDOM . BUT WE MUST NOT BE AFRAID OF CHANGE , WE MUST ALSO NO LONGER CONNECT OURSELVES TO THE MYSTIC MOON WHERE YOUR WING GODDESS LIVE." HE EXCLAIMED._**

**_"And if we refuse your generous offer." King Chid said._**

**_" Then you shall pereish as Zaibach before us did for their foolosh mistakes , by allowing a teenage girl and her powers and some prince of so- called kingdom." he siad _**

**_" We shall return in a month to see what you have decided, and to tell how you commicated with your so called goddess." he said in a angry voice as the man that stood before him and mouthed to him' then we can finally kill that spolied liitle princess brat , '_**

****

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_A/N So far how is it , it is a little confused but you'll understand farther in the story, Any ideas would really help me.! My email is _**


End file.
